


【虫铁】字母碎片

by Old_Two



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Two/pseuds/Old_Two
Summary: 【虫铁】字母小片段昨儿看完虫二后理所应得的患上PTSD，跟 @鸽王_🍸 试图联文写英语字母。半夜我喝大了她嗑high都不甚清醒，设定是虫铁误入字母游戏，这是第一关，二人只能互相用骚话撩不能碰。本人算是第一次用英文写字母，英文不太好但是感觉的果然爽啊，用翻译机机翻了下果然就不能直视了…大家看看觉得喜欢的话我就继续写





	【虫铁】字母碎片

“Okay，then... let's get this started...”

[You mean it for real? Mr Stark?]

“Fuck yes! Just some trash talking and dirty words，no big deal. ”

[But I ...]

“U what?! Say it for god's sake! ”

[I can't swear in front of you...]

“DO U OR DO U NOT WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING CRAZY LAND?! ”

[I ...I do ]

“Then say the Fucking F word，will U?!”

[F...Fuck...]

“CAN'T HEAR U!”

[FUCK! ...FUCK!FUCK!FCUK!]

“Now u r talking! and Fuck you doll face! ”

[Fuck you! Black Smith! ]

“Huh? It's that what you are picturing right now? Me sweating and hammer you over and over again? ”

[I WANT TO FUCK YOUR ASS!]

“Wow，wow，slow down，pretty boy...”

[I WANT TO CUM ON YOUR FACE! ]

“Too far! I warn you...I have never let anyone...”

[I WANT TO NIP MY FINGER INTO YOUR GREEDY HOLE AND TWIST! ]

“U want to what your finger into my hole? Nip? what's that even supposed to mean!? ”

[I can't stop Mr Stark ，you have driven me this far...]

“I was just asking u to say some dirty words so this crazy game would end，not to sit in front of you to listen to ur teenage fantasies! ”

[But I do fancy you，Mr Stark ]

“Stop! Don't say that! ”

[And if I get the chance，I do want to have sex with you... ]

“You dare! ”

[But I will do it gently...with all my patience，cuz you deserve the best. ]

“Stop... Parker，you don't know what you r saying...”

[First I will hold you from behind，spoon your entire body as close as it can into mine... ]

“Spoon me? Teenage cliché...”

[Then I will strech ur thigh with my knee，while lingering my two hands slowly on ur chest.]

“You won't...”

[Then I will give ur lovely nipples some slow-mo twisting，and start licking ur earlobes. ]

“Don't...”

[My hands will go down，down to a furry Wonderland，some thing is waiting for me down there，no? ]

“No! ”

[You are being inconsistent，Mr Stark. I can see that furry little wonderland saluting to me right now from here...]

“It is not...”

以下为翻译机翻译版，请直观感受下英文字母比之中文何其粗暴

“好吧，那么......让我们开始......”

[你的意思是真的吗？斯塔克先生？]

“操，是的！只是一些垃圾话和脏话，没什么大不了的。 “

[但我......]

”你什么？！说上帝的缘故吧！ “

[我不能在你面前发誓...]”

你或你不想去掉这个疯狂的疯狂土地吗？！ “

[我......我愿意]

”然后说出他妈的F字，会不会？？“

[F ......操！...”“听不到你！”

[FUCK！ ......他妈的！他妈的！FCUK！]“

现在你说话了！和他妈的你娃娃脸！

“[操你！黑史密斯！ ]

“嗯？这就是你现在想象的那个？我一遍又一遍地出汗和锤击你？ “

[我想搞砸你的屁股！]

”哇，哇，慢下来，漂亮的男孩......

“[我想要你的脸！ ] 

“太远！我警告你......我从来没有让任何人......“

[我想把我的手指捏到你的贪婪洞里！ ]

“你想把你的手指插入我的洞里？掐？那甚至应该是什么意思！？ “

[我无法阻止史塔克先生，你把我推向了这么远......]”

我只是要求你说一些肮脏的话，所以这个疯狂的游戏会结束，而不是坐在你面前听你的青少年幻想！ “

[但我确实喜欢你，斯塔克先生]”

停止！不要这么说！ “

[如果我有机会，我确实想和你发生性关系......]

”你敢！ “

[但我会轻轻地做到这一点......耐心等待，因为你应该得到最好的。 ]

“停止......帕克，你不知道你说的是什么......”

[首先我会把你从后面抱住，把你的整个身体尽可能地塞进我的身体......]

“骂我？十几岁的陈词滥调......“

[然后我会用膝盖伸展你的大腿，同时慢慢地将我的两只手慢慢地放在胸前。”

“你不会......”

[然后我会给你可爱的乳头一些慢动作扭曲，并开始舔你的耳垂。 ]

“不要......”

[我的手会下降，下到一个毛茸茸的仙境，有些东西在等着我，不是吗？ ]

“不！ “

[你是不稳定的，斯塔克先生。我可以看到那个毛茸茸的仙境现在从这里向我致敬......]

“这不是......”


End file.
